The Attack
by Corp
Summary: A few years after the game. SEEDs and Galbadia are at war.


The Attack  
He didn't dare move. Not even a muscle. Not even a breath. The creatures slowly moved through the brush. He knew he was no match for the things. They could tare him to shreds before he could let out a scream. All he could do was hide. Imagine this, he thought to himself, here I am the great Curo, hiding from some lowly scum beasts! Though he wasn't a great hero Curo soon would be, he knew he would be.  
But now he was afraid. Afraid of the painful death that would come from those vial creatures who were hunting him. They crept slowly across Curo's line of sight. He was hiding in some bushes near a small creak. He was surrounded by trees that much he was sure of. It was late night so he couldn't really tell where he was. He did see the lights from the Garden though. They weren't far away. That was where the creatures were going. They were going to attack the Garden. Curo had to get there first to tell the HeadMaster that there were hundreds of these things coming their way. If he didn't there might be some serious trouble.  
The beasts were gone now. Curo silently got to his feet, sword in hand, and crept along toward the lights. He knew these things were made by the Galbadians. They had been making all kinds of new things to attack the Gardens with. These ones looked to be their newest creations. Evil bastards! Curo still crept along though. He had to tell Squall. He was going to make his way around the beasts so he didn't attract attention and get himself killed.  
The lights were close now. The trees around him were getting less and less thick. He could make out the Garden in the distance, rising above like a palace. He could here it. Suddenly he stepped out into a clearing. The lights were bright in his eyes. He needed to move, fast! He started running for the entrance. He would make it.  
______________________________________________  
The Ichar beast saw the sudden movement of the man running. These pathetic humans were too slow. He quickly let his magic flow through him and sent a writhing ball of flame after the fleeing figure.  
______________________________________________  
The SEEDs on watch duty saw the sudden flame and watched it as it flew across the clearing toward their comrade. There was nothing they could do. The flame hit him square in the back. He screamed in pain and fear and fell to the ground in flames. He kicked and screamed, writhing on the ground. Then he stopped moving. The alarm went up. All the SEEDs in the Garden started running to their posts. Squall look out over the small balcony on the second floor. Hundreds of Ichars were running out into the lights of the Garden. They flew balls of flame and ice at their opponents. The SEEDS likewise started drawing magic from the Ichar and casting flashes of lightning down onto them.  
The clearing was a frenzy. Squall looked down and saw Zell and Quistis among the fray. Zell was frantically swinging and Quistis was shooting some bloodied beast with an Eye Laser. Squall didn't have time to think. The Ichari were coming out of the woods too fast. He called into himself to bring out Ifrit. Nothing happened! He tried again. Still nothing. He felt a tightening in his chest. Something about these creatures kept them from calling their GF's. Damnit, he thought. Squall jumped down off the balcony. Landing on the curved roof the first floor he slid down until it was vertical. Then he jumped into the air and pulled free LionHeart. The clear ring of steel hit the air with the sounds of screams and boiling flames. He flew to the ground bringing down the sword pulling the trigger as he cut into the beast. It's head exploded as the blade hit its skull. Then the body burst open as the shot was made. Fragments of its bones and flesh flew out behind it as it burst open. Not waiting to think Squall went straight for the next Ichari slicing it in two. He became a wind of death as he flew through the myriad of bodies. He swung his blade in great arches hewing through countless Ichari.  
Now the Ichari were afraid of the new threat. They began to run back into the woods. They could stop the GF's but not the sword. There were only 23 left now that the SEEDs had killed most of them away. The mages started to draw their power and instantly brought down blasts of Thundaga upon the Ichari. The thunder ripped into their bodies leaving only bits and pieces of their mangled flesh. 3 escaped.  
Squall stepped though the wounded. He had lost 12 of his SEEDs. The fight was becoming hard with all these new weapons the Galbadians were making. They would last long though. He was going to put an end to this.  
He slowly walked through the throng toward the entrance. He looked down at a charred body. It was motionless. He bent down and looked at the tags. Curo Hatto. The messenger he had sent out. Squall took off the tags and slipped them into his pocket. These would be the first of 12 to send home to their families. 


End file.
